


Salvation

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Girl!Stiles, Romance, Slow Build, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had ran fast, hard, and relentlessly for months never wanting to look back and taking her in a direction towards him. Derek was the light in the end of a very dark, very lonely tunnel and maybe, just maybe, it was her time to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've so far written multi chaptered stories. This is my first one shot. I had the urge to write girl!stiles werewolf one shot so here it is. I have no idea.
> 
> I hope if you read that you enjoy.

Stiles Stilinski was many things and one them was truly alone. It had been a month since her dad died, the wolfsbane bullet that struck his side when they ran from hunters out for their blood and death had finally killed him. Stiles had stood by his grave tears shining in her eyes when she said her silent goodbye to him. They had been outcasts, driven away from society, and it had been the two of them. 

Her mom died when she was only a young girl, it left her dad completely devastated and heartbroken beyond words. Losing a mate was not an easy task and if there was anything she promised she would never do was let herself be mated with anyone. Now he was gone, she buried him with her mom so they could be together no matter what. 

Stiles had shifted after that, her clothes shredded, and her wolf taking control when she ran forward and fast. It was her decision to leave Phoenix, Arizona, and never look back. She kept to the woods choosing to sleep in closed and secluded areas, empty caves she could find, and when her stomach rumbled and ached for food she would hunt. Her first kill was a fat brown rabbit quietly hopping across the ground. 

Her jaws snapped the rabbit’s neck when she pounced out of the underbrush and the blood was a metallic tang on her tongue. Her human side would be repulsed but not her wolf. Her muzzle was soaked with blood after and she wandered to find a river through the woods. Her relief when she found a stream to drink from radiated inside of her. 

Her eyes stared at her reflection when she focused. Her wolf was a dark brown with hints of golden fur in places and her eyes were a golden yellow. She was smaller than an average male werewolf but only a little larger than an average wolf. Stiles huffed turning away from the stream and kept on walking. 

It was only when she got to the edge of the many forests she had entered that she realised she had no direction, no family, no friends, and nothing to cling onto. The tears forming in her eyes was enough for her to shift back to her human form to cry. Stiles curled naked against the tree, her eyes wet as she cried into her hands, and the grief she held back for so long flooded through her. 

In the end her chest ached, her eyes were sore, and she was truly exhausted when she was finished. Her hair fell in her face when she bowed her head for a moment before gaining the strength to stand up and shift into her werewolf yet again. It was easier.

The world was alive, vibrant, and she could hear everything. The little creatures hiding when she ran past, the rush of the stream in the distance, and the rustle of the leaves in the wind when she sat to just watch. It was in those moments that she could forget everything, her life, and live in the moment. It was only for a moment though because it soon hit her soon after how lonely she was. The whine that escaped her was involuntary when she found an enclosed space and let her belly hit the floor. Her nose pushing into her paws and her eyes closing wanting to forget. 

Stiles’ wanderings took her places she had never seen before and every day it got harder and harder to shift back to her human side. The days and weeks passed when her werewolf side claimed more of her. She knew when she was in California. It was a sense to her like the air had changed. Arizona was a distant memory behind her when she carried on further. 

Stiles reached the top of her hill and stopped looking out of the view. It was night time, mid-summer, and lights were all she could see. She sat back on her haunches staring out and her heart ached. It was beautiful.

“I miss my dad, I miss my mom, I miss people,” she thought to herself before she stood turning her back and started to run. 

The farther she ran, the farther she ran from the past, but no matter what it always caught up with her. Stiles ran till her whole body ached and she entered a forest she didn’t know. Her paws hit the ground for the final time when she panted searching for somewhere to sleep. The bushes were a great alternative when she huddled in curling up and let her head rest on her paws listening for any danger. 

It was always the same every single night and her eyes drifted close when she fell asleep. She dreamt of her dad, her mom, and a better future. 

~*~

It was dawn when the crack of a branch caught her attention and she lifted her head to look around the wood. Her senses were on high alert when she stood arching her back, she shook out her fur before pressing low to the ground. She was in a forest didn’t know and anything could be out there. Her nose twitched when she inhaled deeply smelling the damp earth and aroma of flowers surrounding her. 

Stiles stood slowly and it was only when she did that did she catch sight of the alpha. He was huge and shifted just like her. His coat dark and his eyes a bright red in the morning light. The fear that crept up her spine was very real. She was an omega, he was an alpha, and she was no doubt invading his territory.

“Shit!” Stiles hissed mentally before scampering out of there. There was a howl when she took off and she could feel him giving chase to her when she broke through the woods. He was quicker and faster than her it seemed and she yelped when he charged at her. The motion knocked them to the floor when he pinned her down but her survival instinct kicked in when Stiles snarled scratching his face. 

“Take that you shit!” Stiles added squirming away and running in the opposite direction. The alpha was furious but the scratch was healing when he chased her again. Stiles was mad, she didn’t mean to come into his territory and she meant no harm. The alpha wouldn’t leave her alone and instead she turned with a skid launching herself at him. The fight was brutal when she snarled clawing at him and he clawed and bit back. It was the final blow to her under belly and leg that left her whimpering and backing away to collapse on the floor. 

Stiles closed her eyes breathing through the pain and could feel the steady flow of blood leave her. An alpha’s wound didn’t heal as fast and she panted on the ground watching him pace up and down before throwing back his head to howl. That was a calling. The alpha was calling for his pack to come to him and her eyes closed in the horror of her situation. 

Her dad would be rolling in his grave if he knew and she raised her head when she heard running footsteps and four betas appeared all wolfed out. They stared at her, some in confusion and some in defiance. Stiles inhaled the smell of her blood and whimpered forcing down the shift. 

“You absolute son of a bitch,” Stiles hissed at him mentally glaring at the alpha until he stood back and she watched him morph and shake till he was human. He was a very naked human and if she was human as well she knew her mouth would have dropped. The alpha was very attractive, ridiculously actually, and whilst everyone averted their eyes she didn’t. 

The blond to his left handed him a black bag which he pulled out a pair of sweatpants before slipping them on and facing her. 

“You’re invading Hale territory, from what I can gather you’re an omega since you are alone. I want you to shift back to your human form so we can talk properly.”

Stiles glared at them, glared at them all, before gritting her teeth and letting her wolf retreat when she shifted. The cool wind touched her naked body when she curled up and hissed at the claw marks on her side and leg.

“Oh my god,” someone whispered. “Derek!”

Stiles snapped her head up looking at the attractive blonde girl at his right glaring at the alpha she now knew as Derek. His eyes were wide when he took her in and the guilt was shining in his eyes. 

“I’m no threat,” Stiles snapped glaring up at him. “I didn’t know there was a pack here, I’m sorry, but I’m not here to threaten, attack, I’m simply passing through.”

“Where are you heading?” Derek questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

There was an awkward cough as a boy with kind eyes and short brown hair stepped forward handing her his jacket. Stiles stared at him for a moment before accepting it and wrapping it around her for warmth and protection from wandering eyes. 

“Um, nowhere, I – I’m alone and my family died about two months ago now so I’m just…looking for somewhere new…far away. I just need some rest, real rest, and human food. There’s only so much rabbit and squirrel I can eat before I want to throw up,” she ranted scratching her nose and looked at her dirty hands. “I’ll be no trouble. I promise.”

Derek was staring at her with a strange look on his face before he nodded. “Fine, how long with you need?”

“Couple of days tops, I’ve been running for a long time,” she said and glanced at her slowly healing wounds with a sigh. “Really?”

“I’m sorry,” Derek muttered with an oddly forlorn look on his face which drew up blank when the black guy stood on the far left gave him a look. “You attacked, I attacked back.”

“I kicked your ass!” Stiles cried proudly giving him a smug look before she sat on the ground. “So…what now?”

“You can come with me, where I can keep an eye on you.”

“So commanding, you may be an alpha…but you’re not mine,” Stiles replied looking at him with her own act of defiance. “I’ll come with you though. All I have is myself and I don’t fancy running into anyone else here.”

“What’s your name?” the blond beta said cocking his head at her. 

“Stiles,” she answered quickly.

“Isaac, this is Erica, Scott, Derek, you know, and Boyd.”

Stiles looked at them all in turn before nodding and liked to have a name to a face. It was Scott who stepped forward holding out his hand which she took meeting his eyes with a small smile. Derek was frowning, his arms crossed over his bare chest when he watched the exchange. The cool breeze of the morning hit her legs but she didn’t shiver, she was always warm, and she followed after them feeling a little awkward. 

“You said you lost your family, I’m sorry,” Scott said giving her a small sad frown when he kept in step with her. “Where have you come from?”

“Phoenix. We were hiding low, it just…happened. I’ve been running for nearly two months.”

“That long?” Erica said in surprise looking over her shoulder at her. “Plus you’re an omega…they don’t last long.”

Stiles kept her silence despite the urge to rip her a new one but she could see the wariness and distrust in her eyes. She shrugged instead and silence fell over all of them when Derek led her to his place. It was huge, bigger than a normal apartment, and he called it his loft. She looked around mostly in awe and stepped aside when his pack brushed past her and sat on the couch talking amongst themselves.

Stiles watched as Erica sat in Boyd’s lap, her arms laced around his neck, and Scott and Isaac who looked close as they sat together whispering. There was a painful pang in her chest before it faded and she heard Derek approach her with a towel. 

“Bathroom is there. You’re caked in mud and blood.” 

Stiles met his eyes for a moment before nodding her thanks and heading into it before leaning against the bathroom door. Her eyes closed and she inhaled deeply inhaling the different smells of his bathroom. They were talking in the next room and she listened carefully. 

“…she’s stunning,” Erica said clearly with a mouth full of food. “I would, sorry Boyd, but I would. She looks like a tough girl, two months on her own? Wow.” 

“She looked terrified and you clawed her!” Scott hissed at Derek.

“Stiles attacked first, I retaliated.”

“She’s all alone,” Isaac commented quietly. “You said a werewolf being on their own isn’t good, a wolf needs a pack, right?”

“They do…she does,” Derek replied quietly. 

Stiles heard enough when she moved forward working out how to work the shower before stepping under the warm water. Her wounds were healed now and the blood lingering there washing away from her unmarked skin. It felt good to wash away the mud and blood before she stepped out and stood in front of the mirror. 

She took in her appearance, her hair hung in loose wet curls brushing past her shoulders, moles and freckles dotted her pale skin and she hated them. Her eyes were wide and an amber brown in this light when she turned side to side before deflating when she rubbed herself dry before stepping out huddled in the huge white towel. They all looked up at her when she came in and bit the inside of her cheek awkwardly.

Derek cleared his throat glaring at his betas before they looked away and got up leaving. 

“I have some clothes, if you don’t mind wearing mine.”

“Sure, clothes are clothes. I haven’t worn any in months,” Stiles said with a shrug and an awkward laugh following him.

Derek rifled through until he found an old black t-shirt and sweatpants for her as well. Stiles accepted them gratefully and waited till he left silently to pull them on and rub a towel through her hair. It was the surrealist thing ever. One minute she was huddling in bushes desperate for sleep and food and she was standing in a strangers loft clean plus wearing his clothes. She snorted amused before turning to walk out and to see his pack was gone. 

“I sent them home,” he said to the question in her eyes. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving!” Stiles cried rolling her eyes and standing opposite him. “Thank you for this, I know we don’t know each other, and I’m just this…invader. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I’m keeping an eye on you,” he replied before heading to the kitchen to make food. 

Stiles pressed her lips together before nodding and taking a quick look around before heading to the window to stare out. The view was nice and she stared out listening to Derek in the kitchen making food. Her attention was brought over to him and she watched him move with skill and jumped looking away when he looked up meeting her eyes. There was an embarrassed tickling in the back of the throat and she felt her cheeks flush. 

She sat cross-legged on the coach fiddling with her fingers until she heard Derek cough and look over to her.

“Did you just call me like some dog?”

“No, I was alerting you,” Derek answered heading over the plate. 

“Thank you,” she murmured staring down at the plate of food and turning away quickly. 

Stiles sat back down watching as Derek looked uneasy for a moment before he joined her. They ate in silence and Stiles fought down the urge to moan about how good it was. When she was finished she was full, tired, and gave him a look of thanks when he glanced over at her. 

“You said you was from Phoenix?”

“Yeah, I was born there,” Stiles muttered tucking a curl behind her ear. “I guess this is my interrogation.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I was born there, my mom and dad were not, and my mom was a born werewolf. She met him in Sans Francisco, she…she used to tell me it was love at first sight, and that…he took her breath away. The same for him. It was a year before she turned him and three months later she fell pregnant with me. It was just us, the three of us, and then…”

Stiles trailed off shaking her head and didn’t understand why she spilling her secrets to him. Derek nodded beside her, his eyes never leaving the side of her face, and he adjusted to sit forward and clasp his hands together. 

“I’m sorry…about your family…I know the feeling well,” he muttered. 

Stiles couldn’t help glancing at him and nodded. “Sure, look I’m…kind of really tired…”

“You can have my bed,” he replied quickly.

“No I don’t want to impose, I can sleep here…” she said trailing off when he shook his head. 

“My bed, take it,” he said with a snap to his tone. 

Stiles breathed out shakily as she rose and headed to his bedroom again feeling once again – awkward. She hadn’t slept in a bed in days and when her head hit the cushion she sighed in deep relief. There was an aroma of spells from washing up detergent, Derek’s aftershave, and a hint of his body wash. It didn’t take long to fall asleep and her hearing picked up on the steady beat of Derek’s heart like a reassurance before she drifted off. 

~*~

Her sleep was disturbed when she blinked waking up out of her deep sleep of nothing to hear nothing but silence. Stiles rolled over to stare at the ceiling feeling well rested and needing a drink of water. She poked her head around the door frame to see a lump on the couch covered in a blanket, a book half in half out of his hand, and his face cleared of expression. There was a tightness in her chest when she watched him for a long minute before walking over to him slowly. 

Stiles knelt watching him breathe in and out steadily and in a kind of tranquil peace. She reached for the book easing it out of his hand when Derek’s eyes snapped open flashing red at her. She inhaled sharply when he gripped her wrist hard digging his claws into her skin and hauling her up with him. The gasp of pain was ripped out of her as she stared at him in shock trying to tug her arm away. 

“What are you doing?” he hissed boring into her. 

“You – you fell asleep reading, I got up to get a drink of water, and I noticed. I was just getting the book out of your hand,” she hissed tugging her hand away and feeling the skin tear and blood pour down her arm slowly. “Next time I won’t bother, you asshole.”

Stiles didn’t wait for an answer when she moved away from him resisting the urge to rip him apart, her wolf fumed inside of her, and she swallowed sitting on the bed. Her hand reached out for the abandoned towel on the floor to wipe away the blood. Her senses picked up on Derek standing in the doorway watching her with narrowed eyes.

“What?” she hissed at him. 

“Why would you try to take the book out of my hand?”

“Because believe it or not I am a nice girl. It was just impulse.” 

Derek looked away licking his lips and seeming to contemplate something before he stepped into the bedroom. “I’m sorry about your wrist, I…I thought you were doing something that wasn’t taking a book out of my hands.”

“What, kill you? Sorry, not my kind of thing, and it’s fine. It was probably stupid,” she murmured shaking her head and tossing the towel to the ground. 

“It wasn’t stupid, I was just…alarmed?” Derek murmured in reply and she snorted with laughter looking up to see his lips twitch. 

“You’re an alpha, it’s your job to be on high alert.” 

“Why aren’t you an alpha? If your parents have died then why aren’t you?”

“It died with them, I don’t know why, but I wouldn’t want to be an alpha. It’s too much pressure, too much…everything. My mom died when I was little and…it was just me and my dad…two betas without an alpha. Then he died and it was just me.” 

Stiles sighed deeply knuckling her forehead and moving to sit in the middle of the bed. 

“I’ve never heard of that before,” Derek murmured raising an eyebrow at her when he sat down with her. “You’re unique.”

“One of a kind!” she said with an amused snort. “You said your family died?”

“Yeah,” Derek said softly looking away. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“I guessed that. I just wanted to say I’m sorry as well. I know what it feels like to feel alone, completely alone, well…you’re not. You have a pack. That has to better than being truly alone.”

Derek stared at her openly. “Where are you going to go after this?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles admitted honestly. “I’m just…I want to run far away, keep on running till everything is like a bad memory. The hunter who killed my dad, the hunter who killed my mom, and everything. I have no destination. I wasn’t even meant to come here. It’s purely chance.”

“You can’t keep running, Stiles, if you keep running you will never stop. You’ll forget yourself, you’ll shift and stick to your wolf until you forget what it’s like to be human.”

“Maybe that’s for the best,” she whispered looking up to see him much closer to her. “Become more animal than human, become what those hunters think we are.”

“You’re not an animal, we are not animals. You’re human, you breathe, you think, you have imagination. You eat, sleep, laugh, and you’ve had a tough time, a tough past, but you have to continue.”

“You speak from experience?” she scoffed.

“Yes,” he hissed leaning closer to her. “My whole family died, my parents, my sisters, my brother, and you think I didn’t want to run and disappear?” 

“Probably many times.”

“Yeah, the guilt…it never fades…ever. I know what it’s like to run away from your problems but they always catch up. Always,” Derek said with a small sigh.

“Then…what do I do? Do I stay here? Do I go back? I – I don’t know what I’m doing,” she whispered bringing her knees up and hooking her chin over them. “When it was me and my dad…it was so easy. He was still…depressed somewhat. Losing my mom was like losing his heart and a limb. It was some days when he couldn’t function without her,” she said turning her head to look at him. “I swore I would never mate with anyone. It was like torture watching him…losing a mate, the love of your life, and your soul mate would be too much.”

Derek was silent when he stared at his bed spread and nodded. “You have a choice to make and you have all the time to make it. You can stay here till you make it.”

Stiles swallowed hard and bobbed her head. “Thank you.”

Derek nodded moving to stand when she reached out gripping his wrist to halt him.

“I know this is probably a weird request, we’re new to each other, and I don’t want it to be weird but…would you stay? I just…I’d like someone to be there.”

He was quiet for a long intense moment before he stood lifting up the blanket and climbed in. Stiles pressed her lips together before sliding in on the opposite side looking at him when he rolled over. 

“Is it weird that this isn’t weird?” she whispered with a frown. “I mean, we know each other a little from our dead families, but apart from that…”

“You’re lonely, lonely people seek comfort from anyone, a hug, a touch, a single look with a smile can make the loneliest person feel a little better.”

Her throat felt tight at the carefully chosen words he said and she pressed her face into the other pillow fighting back the urge to cry. Derek was right about that and she knew he could sense that. Her eyes flew open when he inched closer taking her hand with his and slowly linking them together. The gesture was sweet, carefully mastered, and she met his eyes through the darkness. 

“Maybe you were meant to come here, find a home, find a salvation,” Derek murmured and reached over carefully brushing away the tear that fell from her eye slowly. “It’s your decision whatever you want to do but…maybe this was meant to happen.”

Inside of her, her wolf whined and whimpered aching for him to touch her, bring her into those strong arms and shield her from the world for just one moment before it hit her again. Stiles instead nodding pushing her wolf down and squeezed his hand once in gratitude and confirmation. He was close to her when his eyes stayed trained on hers before she leaned in pressing her lips against his. 

Stiles mind exploded at what she just did and the embarrassment flooded through her until he kissed her back. His fingertips touching her cheek gently, touching her like she was fragile, his lips moving against hers till he pulled back to lick his lips. 

“You need to sleep, we both do,” he whispered giving her a small smile, one that spoke this was nothing to be ashamed about, it happened, and it wasn’t going to be awkward in a few hours’ time.

“Yeah, yeah,” she whispered letting her head fall against the pillow. “Goodnight.”

~*~

Derek didn’t speak as she drifted back off to sleep. His fingers still twined with hers and the taste of her lips on his tongue when he laid down to stare at the ceiling. He wasn’t a firm believer of fate or things happening for a reason but maybe, just maybe this did, and it was his turn to be a salvation for her. He was meant to pick up on her warm sweet scent that morning, find her, fight her, and take her in to become completely overwhelmed and know without a doubt that things were about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for a sequel, I give the sequel. It was a plot bunny hopping around in my head and it was demanding to be written no matter what.
> 
> I hope if you read, you enjoy.

The full moon was a calling for them all. It bathed Stiles in a silver light when she shifted that night letting her wolf take control. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Derek’s pack shifted as well but Derek took his full form. It was her instinct when she took off running and they howled behind her. Running was like breathing, it was easy, instinctual, and her eyes took in everything. The night was alive with insects, small animals hiding in the earth and bushes trembling when they passed. The night air was cool against her coat when she ran hearing another thud of paws chase after her.

Stiles was ready when he caught her and a huff escaped her when they rolled on the ground and she stared up at him lying on her back. Derek’s red eyes flashed at her before his wet cold nose pressed against her muzzle, his tongue flicking out to lick her ears and along her face like he was grooming her. She huffed shaking herself when she turned flipping onto her stomach and felt his body press against hers. 

If she was human she’d be rolling her eyes but instead she wriggled snapping her teeth at him before darting away. Stiles knew it was a chase, the thrill of the hunt and capture when Derek growled low. It was a rumble in the darkness that sent a shiver of fear and arousal up her spine when she swerved to look over her shoulder. 

Derek growled louder before pushing forward to chase her. Stiles ran harder letting out a bark of laughter worming and darting over the trees. It was instinct and power driving her forward till she was exhausted and let him catch her in the end. Derek was powerful, vicious, and violent in ways that pleased her wolf immensely when he pounced pushing her to the floor. 

Stiles licked his nose once in defeat looking up at him when he panted above her. She turned lying on her side before Derek did the same when he let his belly hit the floor breathing hard. It didn’t take long for his pack to catch up with them and drop around them before playing with each other. She watched when Scott jumped on an unsuspecting Isaac who flailed before they chased each other.

“Puppies,” she thought playfully feeling Derek’s warm body press against her back when he watched them all around them. 

Stiles had been here for a month, a month maybe too long in her opinion. It was her indecision that meant she was still here, still living with Derek, and wondering if she had made the right decision. In the time she stayed there she got to see the real version of them all. Isaac, observant, silent, clever, but had a sensitive side that would appear now and again. Erica, fierce, beautiful, and clever but a vulnerable side to her that remained even after when she was changed. Boyd, quiet, loyal, and reclusive. Scott, strong, loyal, dependent, kind, and the best person to be around when she needed a serious talk. 

They were all unique but together they were a unit, a pack, and relationships had been formed between the four of them. It was heart-warming in a way that made her long for that as well. 

Derek though was different. Stiles had silently and observantly watched him and learnt more about him. The way he liked to read crime and sci-fi novels, he worked out at odd times throughout the day leaving her frustrated and heavily aroused. He was quiet some days, a frown constantly on his face, and some days he was content and voided of all emotion. Derek could cook to her surprise and would constantly flick through the channels always bored of any show they stopped on. 

It was the little things she picked up on. Stiles also saw his vulnerable side sometimes, the soft look on his face when one of his pack did something he liked or was proud of. The observant and thoughtful look when they spoke and the look of guilt and sadness when they mentioned their families. It was those type of things and she liked that she knew this about him. 

Things between them had been pleasant in a sense. The day after she arrived there was an awkwardness in her after their kiss but since then it had got easier. They hadn’t kissed since but there was the odd touch, his fingers brushing against her hand, her arm, and sometimes he hugged her when she needed contact. 

Stiles sighed laying her head on her paws and rolled her eyes when Derek’s head appeared on top of hers resting there. It was easier to lie there when Derek nuzzled the top of her head, licking her ears, and pressing closer to her. Derek had already told her that his wolf liked her. Stiles turned her head meeting the red eyes and her eyes shut when his tongue flicked out licking her nose. 

“I bet your human side is cringing right now,” she murmured internally to herself before she let her head drop again and allowed Derek to groom her. 

By the end of the night they were exhausted and had collapsed in the loft afterwards. Stiles’ tired eyes tracked Scott and Isaac curled around each other on one side of the couch and Erica and Boyd in their room. Derek had grabbed her hand when she was looking over at them and went willingly when they collapsed on the bed. 

Stiles pressed her face into the pillow with a long sigh feeling sleep creep up on her and take her far away into a mixture of dreams. Her body felt heavy and pliant when she woke up hours later curled into Derek. Her mind registered it before her body and she carefully pulled back to prop up on her elbow and watch him. It got a little too weird for her and she climbed out of the bed carefully heading to the kitchen.

No one else was awake when she decided to get the sausage and bacon on. The smell of cooking meat was the reason when Isaac and Scott woke first sniffing the air and walking over to see what the deal was. 

“It’s a good job I made a load isn’t it?” she teased looking at them practically salivating when she flipped over the sausages and bacon. 

“You’re the best!” Scott said putting his hands on both of her shoulders and squeezing gently. 

It didn’t take long for Erica and Boyd to join them also hungry and grateful to her when she fed them the sausages and bacon. She saved a plate for Derek who appeared looking at them all in turn before his eyes landed on her. There was a softness and gratitude in them that made her flush deep within when she turned away to eat her own. 

It filled a spot inside of her and she snuck away to get dressed into her own clothes. Erica had taken her shopping weeks back when Derek handed her his card despite her protests. She dressed in jeans and a red top before pulling on her new converse to go for a walk and get some peace of mind. 

“Where are you going?” Derek questioned her when he leaned against the door frame.

“Out, I need a walk, and no…I don’t need company. I’ll see you later,” she said pocketing the key he gave to her before leaving him to it. 

Beacon Hills was dull somewhat but at the same time rather beautiful. She walked into the forest taking in the sights and trailed her fingers over the bark of one tree with a small sigh before she walked towards the edge overlooking Beacon Hills. Her arms folded over her chest and she stared out with a small sigh. The wind blew over her as she inhaled the smell of the damp earth and flowers bloomed in small areas of the wood. 

She should have known better and turned when she heard him walking towards her. Stiles rolled his eyes when he appeared moving to stand next to her.

“What part of no company do you not understand?”

“I understand it but your heart told me another story,” he said softly glancing at her before away. “What are you thinking about?”

“Everything?” she murmured with a small snort. “I don’t know, just thinking, I’ve been here a month now and I still don’t know if I’ve made the right decision.”

“You don’t like it here?”

“No, I love it here, it’s such a small community. Miss Jenkins smiled and told me I was beautiful the other day and was wondering why a pretty girl like me wasn’t settled down. It doesn’t matter that I’m twenty one and still young. I should be popping out the pups,” she said with a small snort of laughter. “It’s the little things, it’s so different from Phoenix. I guess I had just been running too long.” 

Stiles let her eyes flicker over to Derek who looked calm and serene but his eyes danced with amusement and an anxiety that made her skin prickle with an unease of her own. 

“I said you could stay as long as you wanted and you can.”

“I’m grateful for that you know I am,” she murmured looking over to him. “I’m just…overthinking. I guess. I could run, I could run far but where would I end up? I’d probably end up killed.”

“You’re strong, stronger than I am sometimes,” Derek admitted honestly glancing at her to see her smile looking down at the ground.

“I don’t feel strong, I feel helpless sometimes.”

“You’re not.”

Stiles turned her head to look at him fully, his cool demeanour, his hands pushed into his pockets and she bit her lip hard before walking towards him. It was the comfort she needed when she pushed into his personal space and let her cheek rest against his shoulder. Derek stiffened for a second startled before instantly relaxing and winding his arms around her waist. She inhaled his scent, the woodsy smell of it filling her lungs and her eyes closed listening to the beat of his heart and every inhale and exhale of his lungs as well.

Derek’s lips pressed into her hair and her heart sped at the action, innocent but sweet, and his arms tightened around her making her feel safe and warm. It was enough for her despite what she secretly felt. 

~*~

“You’re an idiot,” Erica said to him when he sat on the couch reading a book and looked up slowly levelling a look at her. 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, oh great alpha, you’re an absolute idiot. It has now been…nearly four months since Stiles has come into our life, since she made the decision to stay, and you told her she could live here. Four months of watching the pair of you dance, flirt, and act like the sappiest non couple ever and I am sick to death of it. When are you going to admit you like her, hell, maybe even love her?”

Derek stared at her for a long silent moment before slamming the book closed. “I didn’t think it was any of your business. You shouldn’t be interfering where you’re not wanted, Erica, this isn’t some high school cliché here. It’s real life. It doesn’t matter what I feel, it matters that I help her and Stiles can finally grieve her parent’s death without me interfering with that.” 

“Exactly and look at her…she has a job now! Who knew she’d willingly serve in a bar,” Erica murmured with a soft snort. “Look, I’m not interfering, really, I’m not, I just…I see you two together and I want you to be happy. I have Boyd, Isaac has Scott, and you have no one. She’s perfect for you, you know she is. It’s just something to think about.”

Derek frowned deeply looking at the spot her hand patted before she jumped up and left him alone heading out of the loft. She was right in a sense and he wasn’t about to turn around and deny that. Of course he liked her, he liked her a lot more he should, and he was one hundred per cent sure it started when she kissed him that night. It had been all her but he couldn’t resist kissing her back. 

They hadn’t kissed since but he was allowed to hold her, he was allowed to hold her in his bed without fearing anything, he was allowed to bury his nose into her hair and inhale the smell of her rose shampoo. That longing inside of his chest was like a brick, strong, unbreakable, and he longed for her in a way he knew she didn’t. Stiles didn’t want a mate, the fear of losing them and resembling what her father was before he died. He didn’t know when that would change.

Derek was lost in his thoughts when the door slid over and Stiles came in looking tired, smelling of sweat, beer, and peanuts. It made his wolf whine inside of him to go over and bury his face into her neck to inhale her real scent. His fingers dug into his legs and he watched as she dropped her coat on the side before smiling at him.

“You okay? You look…pained,” she said eyeing him carefully before going to get a drink from the fridge. 

“Fine, how was work?”

“It was…okay…I guess. The women are okay but the guys? They need to stop perving on my breasts before I claw their eyes and throat out,” she muttered slamming the door closed.

Derek’s anger was pure fire and the jealously swarmed over him. “I can deal with them.”

“It’s fine, I can handle myself,” Stiles replied giving him a small smile. “I’m going to get a shower, I reek.” 

Derek nodded slowly watching her hum a song he didn’t know before getting a towel and clothes and entering the bathroom. His teeth ground together thinking of the men leering at her and his wolf howled for their blood like the aggressive one he was. He inhaled deeply letting his eyes close when he listened to her sing softly whilst the hot water ran before she entered. He knew he shouldn’t be listening but it was too overwhelming. He kept his eyes closed till she finished and came out in a large t-shirt and shorts looking refreshed and flushed. 

His teeth ached at the sight of her when she settled next to him and rolled her eyes taking the remote out of his lax hand. 

“We’re watching what I want! You are not spending hours flicking through them all only to land on the one we were already watching,” she muttered turning it on and giving him a sidelong glance. “What?”

“Nothing,” he murmured clearing his throat awkwardly before opening his book again and staring at the words that no longer made sense. 

Stiles let it go when she stared at the television again and he attempted to read the book. It proved difficult when she inched closer to him and he blinked realising she was now in his arms and resting in between his thighs. Her hands were pressed together against her cheek when she leaned against his chest watching one of her programmes. 

His hands stroked over her back and he pressed his left into her lower back watching her shiver and arch slightly against him. Derek fought down the urge to moan and met her eyes when she looked at him questioningly. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” she whispered shaking her head and looking away. “Your heartbeat just rocketed.”

“It’s just you,” he murmured honestly inhaling the smell of her scent and bowing his head when it overwhelmed him completely. 

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“Good way.”

“You don’t mind this do you? I just feel…a lot more comfortable.”

“I don’t mind,” he admitted honestly working his hand into her, his fingers cupping the back of her skull, and massaging it there for a moment. Stiles gasped underneath his hands and he relished the sweet sound when she pressed closer to him. Stiles didn’t reply to him and he simply let his hands thread through her curls. The softness of them falling between his fingers was one he wanted to keep forever. 

Derek knew the moment she fell asleep pressed against him and he looked up when the front door opened to see Isaac on his own. Isaac paused looking at them both and raised an eyebrow in their direction. He frowned back waving his fingers at him to move along and ignored the amused smile he shot at him. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t know what they looked like but it didn’t stop him when he simply lay back watching the fall and rise of the slope of her shoulder. He wasn’t about to move her now and let his own eyes close shut despite where he was.

His dreams were mostly confusing and messy leaving him waking up at odd moments throughout the night to see her on his chest still sleeping, her mouth slightly open, and she was drooling. It wasn’t till much later on when he woke up a final time to see a blanket covering them, Stiles’ face pressed into his neck, and Erica standing over them with a cocked eyebrow.

“Go away,” he muttered grumpily tightening his arms around her. 

“Good to know I helped,” she whispered with a bright smirk. 

“You helped nothing, go away,” he hissed at her before tucking his face into the top of her head listening to Erica laugh softly before walking away. He stayed awake listening to her breathe until she shifted with a deep sigh and blinked awake confused. 

“Holy shit,” she murmured glancing up at him. “Wow, we fell asleep here?”

“Yeah,” he murmured watching her as she sat up looking around and rubbed her eye till she felt better. 

“Sorry about…oh my god I drooled on you!” she cried pointing at the damp spot. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not!” she protested poking at it and rolling her eyes when she climbed off the couch. The urge to pull her back was too much when he grabbed her wrist pulling her back so she squeaked sitting down and staring at him in confusion. 

“What is it?”

“Eyelash,” he muttered gently easing the one under her eye off her and blowing it away. 

Stiles stared at him, her eyes looking into his eyes, before flickering down to his lips. “Derek…”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered moving to retreat back and go wash up when she stopped him pressing her hand to his forearm and shoulder to halt the movement. 

Stiles shook her head at him slowly when he paused looking back at her before she inched closer pressing her lips against his. His wolf howled in triumph inside of him when he immediately kissed her back, his hands cupping her face when he pressed harder against her. She drew away from him breathing hard and laughed awkwardly shaking her head.

“Morning breath,” she murmured fluttering a hand at him embarrassed.

“I don’t mind,” he protested with a shake of his head staring into her eyes.

“It so does! Look…give me five minutes,” she pleaded jumping up and he watched as she hurried to the bathroom. His wolf whined in need inside of him listening to her breathe in and out slowly before water started to run and she brushed her teeth. Derek rubbed his forehead feeling a dull soreness there before it faded away into nothing. Stiles exited the bathroom and stood on the floor looking at him with wide eyes. She looked small in her night clothes and he couldn’t resist standing and moving to join her.

Derek couldn’t stop his fingers from tipping her head back only a little to press his lips against hers tasting nothing but mint. Her little sigh pleased him when he pressed her closer noticing how she fit against him perfectly, his hand worked itself into her hair, and the other on her lower back. He felt her shiver when he left her lips to peck down the line of her jaw before nuzzling into her neck to kiss and nip the soft skin. Stiles gasped against him when she curled her hands into his t-shirt and cupped the back of his head.

“Derek, fuck,” she whispered before pulling back and meeting his eyes. “I don’t know if we should be doing this.”

“Why not?” he questioned kissing the shell of her ear listening to quickness of her breathing. 

“Because…because I know what you’re feeling, it’s like I can sense it, and I – I just know but I can’t…I can’t give you what I want,” Stiles explained meeting his eyes. “You want a mate, someone to be with forever, have a family with, and I can’t do that. I swore I would never do it and I don’t want to get your hopes up and let you down. I know what you feel because I feel it too but…”

Derek swallowed knowing this, he knew this all along, but the words still stung him. He wet his lips staring down at their feet and nodded once before meeting her eyes. 

“I know,” he whispered stroking her cheek gently. “It’s okay, really, I already knew.”

Stiles bit her lip hard looking at him with sad eyes when he stepped away from her, her hand reaching for him just for a moment before it fell away and he went to get a shower. The water felt hot and amazing when it trailed over his skin and he tried not to let it get him down. Derek was used to disappointment. It still left an impression on him that he didn’t want when he pressed his soaked forehead against the tiled wall sighing heavily wishing for just one moment there was no such thing as emotions. 

~*~

Stiles sighed deeply when she stared into the cherry liquid of her drink and looked up at Scott looking at her thoughtfully. His eyes spoke a different story but eyes always did. 

“You’ve been down like this for three days now,” he commented popping a salt and vinegar crisp into his mouth. “Are you and Derek still not…?”

“What, speaking, being normal with each other? No, we’re not. I ruined it, I kissed him, I led him on, and I let him believe I wanted so much more. It’s not like I don’t know what he wants because I do. He wants a mate,” she muttered stirring the straw around. 

“Mates aren’t randomly chosen, Stiles, you know that better than anyone. Mates are special, unique, and drawn to each other like nothing else. I was with the girl, she was beautiful, smart, strong, and…she was everything I had ever wanted. She was my first love but she…Allison, that’s her name, she wasn’t my mate. I didn’t…feel…what I feel with Isaac.”

“What was it like when you first met him?”

“To not sound like a walking cliché, I guess it was like…seeing the sun for the first time, an overwhelming feeling like he was meant to come into my life. I was meant to meet him, and even though I loved her because I did, I really did, she wasn’t the other half of me.”

Stiles mouth felt dry when he finished talking and she stared down at her drink again. 

“Did you just break up?”

“She understood, she said she couldn’t stand in our way, and it was nearly two years ago now that she moved to Nevada.”

“Don’t you worry you’ll lose him?”

“No, not really, I don’t want to worry about that. I know you worry about it and I’m not judging you, Stiles, because it would have been really rough but…” Scott muttered trailing off when he wrinkled his nose. “People die every day, hundreds of people die every day and one day we’re all going to die so I say…live life to the fullest. I don’t want to worry about Isaac, my mom, and my pack dying when I know they’re not going anywhere, not anytime soon.”

“You can’t know that…”

“Nope, I don’t, but I’m not going to let it ruin my life and my love life because death is a certain thing,” he reassured taking her hands into his. “What do you feel for Derek?”

“Gratitude, affection, a hunger to learn every little thing about him, a protectiveness, and this…warmth, this never ending warmth for him.”

“Do you love him?”

“I – I think so, I mean I’ve never been in love before.”

“He loves you, he’ll never admit it to me or the pack, but he does. It’s the way he looks at you, handles you, and…the way he found you. You’re it for him, his mate, it’s special, it’s unique, and makes sense on how you met.” 

“What if I lose him?”

“You’re not going to lose him. He’s stronger than you can imagine,” he whispered squeezing her hands gently. “You need to talk to him.”

She inhaled deeply giving him a nod and stood up walking around the table to hug him. Scott smiled hugging her back before she pulled out of his arms and waved a hand in his direction when she headed home. Home. The thought of it made her heart jump and her stomach squeeze when she ran all the way there before using her shaking hand to open the door. 

Derek was folding laundry when she came in. The sight was so oddly domestic that she couldn’t stop the flicker of the smile on her lips. 

“You smell of alcohol,” he commented glancing at her.

“Scott took me for a drink, despite the fact that we can’t even get drunk, there’s still a buzz in my veins. I, um, I wanted to talk to you,” she said softly approaching him. “If you’ll listen.”

Derek nodded finishing folding the towels before turning towards her and raising an expectant eyebrow. Stiles fingers twitched and she glanced at them with a sigh. 

“I don’t know how to start…”

“What is it about?”

“Us, you and me, and everything to do with that. I know we’re alone,” she said looking around and hearing no one else apart from them.

Derek looked awkward for a moment before clearing his throat. “What about us?”

“I hope it’s not just me, it didn’t feel like just me three days ago…but I guess things can change. I’m scared, wait…no, scratch that, I’m freaking terrified. I just know that…ever since I came here and I met you…everything has changed. The way I feel, the way I think, and the fact I can’t get you out of my head or my heart either.”

“You don’t want to be mated, you told me that,” Derek said with a deep sigh.

“Not until Scott explained to me what he went through to be with Isaac. My dad never explained it to me. He only ever told me that my mom was the love of his life, his soul mate, and they were meant to be together. I never felt that with anyone, not like I had the chance, I was an outcast for most of my teenage years,” she murmured closing her eyes. “He said he loved a girl but this girl wasn’t his mate…Isaac was. Isaac came into his life and completed him…like a puzzle piece. Two souls joined together forever.”

“That’s basically it.”

“Am I yours?”

“You feel like it.”

“But how do you know?” she whispered stepping closer to him. 

Derek was silent for a long time before he closed the distance between them brushing her hair away from her forehead. “The moment I smelt your scent that day…warm, sweet, foreign, and it called to me. The moment you fought me that day and my wolf recognised you as an equal instead of an attack. When you kissed me that first day and you changed everything. You were like lightening, Stiles, beautiful, sudden, and you made your mark in my life that couldn’t be changed.” 

“You knew since then?”

“No, I knew…about a week after you came here. I knew I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I want you, I want to be mated with you, I want to grow old with you, and I want a family with you.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the soft laughter when he pressed their foreheads together. “Barely together and you want pups?”

“I want a future,” he replied with an amused roll of his eyes. “I know you’re mine. We both do.”

Stiles pressed a hand to his chest knowing he meant his wolf as well and she let her eyes fall shut inhaling his smell. It wasn’t a shock when he pressed his lips against hers and she instinctively pressed closer parting her lips. Her skin felt on fire when his hands roamed over her and she pulled back meeting his eyes to see a dark want there, a lust that made her moan softly when he kissed her harder. 

“I – I don’t want to lose you, I can’t – can’t do what my dad did,” she whispered when he held her close and the crack in her voice was heard only by him. 

“You will never lose me,” he hissed into her ear before kissing beneath it. “The same for you. You don’t think I’d worry about losing you too?”

“I’m not denying that,” she murmured and pushed him back when they stumbled towards the bedroom and pushed him so he fell back against the bed. “I swore I didn’t want this. I even promised my dad.”

“You don’t think he’d want you to be happy?”

“I don’t know, maybe, the last thing he told me was that he loved me…he wouldn’t let me see him die. He told me to go get some wood and shift to catch rabbits. I returned and he was dead.”

“He would,” Derek said with a determined look when she climbed over him straddling his waist and pressing her fingers against his chest. She was silent when she hooked his fingers under his wife beater before yanking it off him to toss on the floor. Her fingers stroked over him and she flicked her eyes up to see a lost expression in his eyes. The scent of their arousal penetrated the air when she leaned down to kiss over his collarbone slowly, his chest and nipples. 

Stiles smiled when he jerked and moaned when she bit his right nipple gently before shifting to move and kiss down his stomach slowly. Derek was panting when he dragged her up and she blinked at him in confusion. 

“I know we’ve held back on the talk of…past relationships but I have to know one thing…are you a virgin?” he asked gently cupping the side of her neck.

“No,” she answered with a shake of her head. “I didn’t have a love life. I was sixteen, it was my mom’s death anniversary, and I needed to get away from my dad. I went to a bar and attempted to get drunk. It’s where I met him, we got talking, flirting, and we went to his car. It was dirty, quick, and it took my virginity. I never saw him again.”

Derek was quiet, his eyes a tinted red, and he nodded accepting that. Stiles lifted her arms in help when he started to pull at her clothes, his fingers pushing at the clasp of her bra before he tossed it across the room. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip when his hands stroked over her breasts, his fingers stroking over her nipples watching them harden. Stiles could feel herself getting wetter by the second and couldn’t stop the low moan when he took her left breast into his mouth sucking gently. 

Stiles gasped when he worried it with his teeth before gripping her hips and flipping them so she was on her back staring up at him. His fingers worked on her jeans and socks when he pulled and yanked them off till she was in nothing but her panties. 

“Off, yours, get them off,” she encouraged when he stripped out of them quickly enough till he too was in nothing but his underwear. 

“Has there been anyone else apart from him?”

“No, no one else,” she murmured shaking her head. “What about you…since…her.”

Stiles didn’t like saying her name, she didn’t know the full story of her yet but she knew one day she would. The damage she had inflicted on him would never truly heal but it could somewhat. 

“No, no one,” Derek replied softly moving down to brush his nose against hers before kissing her softly. Stiles responded touching his cheek and pressing her tongue into his mouth tasting the faint taste of an earlier coffee. The arousal once again was like fire in her veins when they parted so she could breathe and he kissed down her with intent in his eyes. 

“You smell fantastic,” he murmured into her stomach, his eyes dark with lust, and his fingers hooking into her pale blue panties before he dragged them down slowly. The vulnerability hit her suddenly and she felt exposed when Derek made a small sound spreading her legs. He tucked his face in between her legs inhaling deeply and she fought back the urge to laugh when he growled pleased. It was washed away when he nosed at her cunt before hooking her closer to lick a stripe in between the lips collecting the wetness onto his tongue. 

“Holy shit!” she cried out before gripping the pillow underneath her head. Derek hummed in approval sucking at her clit for just a moment before working his way to work his tongue inside of her. 

“Oh, fuck, Derek, please,” she pleaded when he removed his mouth to press a finger inside of her slowly crooking it and applying pressure to her clit. Stiles writhed under his clever fingers and tongue working her towards an orgasm. 

“Derek, I’m going to…” she whispered and her hands clutched into his hair when the climax washed over her. It was boiling hot and she panted loudly when she was done, her body shuddering when her hands went lax. Derek was insistent when he licked her clean before rising up. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip again looking at his wet mouth and chin amused. He moved away to grab his shirt and wipe his mouth before leaning into to kiss her. The taste of herself filled her mouth and while it was slightly unpleasant she allowed it 

“I need you inside of me,” she whispered when they parted breathing each other in. “I want to feel you, feel everything.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she whispered and moaned when he pressed against her. “I want you.”

Derek kissed her nose and forehead gently before pulling back to pull at his own underwear so he was fully naked with her. The anticipation was like electricity inside of her when he kissed her till her lips felt swollen and her chest was heaving for breath when he kissed over her face and down to her neck. Every mark he left healed within seconds to his disappointment but he didn’t stop when he trailed down her body bringing her closer to him. 

His hand reached out to his drawer pulling out a condom which he quickly pulled on and she watched with interest.

“No pups yet,” he murmured to her amusement when she smiled at him and nodded. 

Stiles reached for him when he came back in staring deeply into her eyes when she would her legs around his waist. The pain was there but manageable when he eased gently inside of her, his lips trailing down her cheek when he pushed deeply inside of her. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered to her and she smiled at him softly with a nod before digging her nails into his back encouraging him to move. 

Stiles groaned when he snapped his hips forward pushing into her relentlessly when she tossed her head back exposing her throat to him moaning for more. Derek answered with a low growl when he pressed her into the mattress hearing every creak and groan from the bed. His thrusts inside of her were fast paced when she encouraged him and he could feel the burning of his orgasm in his balls. 

His fingers worked themselves into her hair when he drove faster inside of her till he felt it break over him and grunted pressing his mouth to her shoulder and biting into the skin. Stiles followed clutching at him when she gasped in pain and relief when he breathed heavily into her neck. 

They lay there together simply breathing in the heavy aroma of sex and sweat in the air till Derek pulled out of her. Her eyes flickered to her shoulder to see spots of blood but no mark since it recently healed. 

“We’re mates now,” Derek whispered when he tossed the used condom in the trash. 

“You left your mark on me but I didn’t leave it on you,” she murmured with a frown sitting up feeling sore but satisfied. “How’s that fair?”

“You want to leave a mark?” 

“Yes,” she murmured poking his right shoulder and smirked at him. “Can I?”

Derek nodded watching her when her eyes flashed a beautiful yellow at him before she moved to sink her teeth into his shoulder. He made a small sound when the teeth sunk in and she pulled away licking away the blood. His eyes went to the mark slowly healing before his eyes. Stiles watched it as well, the amusement fading from her face when she met his eyes, and she let out a small sound when he pushed her back down. 

He covered them with a blanket and covered her body with his when they settled into the bed. Stiles was quiet when she looked over his shoulder looking at the dark spot on the wall. Derek was also quiet and observant when he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. 

“This is it,” she whispered looking at him. “You and I, forever and ever and ever and ever, are you sure you can deal with me?”

“Yes, you’re going to be my pain in the ass,” he said without expression and smiled faintly when she laughed smacking his chest. 

“Hey, I am no pain in the ass, well I am a little, but you, you’re a grumpy pussycat,” she said and smirked when he rolled his eyes. 

Her smile widened when he made a small sound and tucked his face into her neck and settled there. Her heart rate had slowed down considerably now and she trailed her fingers into his hair feeling content, strangely and even slightly overwhelmingly content and peaceful enough to lie there. She was mated, she broke her promise to herself, and here she was mated for life to the man who took her in, healed her broken parts with understanding, compassion, and love. 

It was enough for her now, he was her salvation in every single way, and she thanked everything that she ended up in those woods that day. Her life had changed for the better. It was now her time to move on, to feel better about herself, and know she was heading towards a better and brighter future.


End file.
